To see if early administration of low dose corticorsteroids in preterm infants with severe respiratory distress syndrome and at risk for bronchopulmonary dysplasia will result in improvement in lung function and will prevent or minimize lung injury associated with mechanical ventilation and oxyuben toxicity without significant side effects.